Accidentally In Love
by xSeireiHime
Summary: Everyone knew about altea's prince and his unfortunate curse. Many tried to break it with no such luck, so the Prince just waits; hoping, and dreaming that his true love would come and break him free. Just his luck, someone does, except he's no Prince Charming. Shrek!AU. Title now updated.
1. A Prince in Waiting

_"Once upon a time there was a lovely Prince. But he had an enchantment upon him of a fearful sort. This could only be broken by love's first kiss. He was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire breathing dragon; many brave knights had attempted to free him from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed. He waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower, for his true love and true love's first kiss."_

 _A woman read to her child, who watched her with big doe eyes. Her smile becoming gentle as the young child begged her to read it again._

 _"Keith, this is the tenth time we've read this." She giggled, the woman was figment of true beauty; her name was Krolia Kogane._

 _"But I like it a lot! The poor prince forever cursed and locked away in a tower. It must get lonely," Said boy replied somberly, before a goofy grin lit up his childish features. "Someday, when I grow up, I'll venture fourth and rescue him myself."_

 _Soft chuckling was heard, and Krolia just lovingly ruffled her son's hair. "That's my boy. You make sure and introduce me you hear?"_

 _He giggled, ears twitching at the gesture. "Yeah, and when I save the prince, I'll ask him to marry me!"  
_

 _The woman raised a curious brow, smiling. "Is that so?"_

 _"Yep, He's very pretty for a boy." He answered, scrunching up his nose._

 _"Why yes, he is indeed. Good eye son."_

 _"Thank you, mama!" He huffed with pride, puffing out his chest._

 _"Now, isn't time you've head off to bed?"_

 _He pouted, but did as he was told. His mother tucked him away in bed, and planted a good night kiss on his temple. "Sleep well I'll see you in the morning."_

Keith awoke, inwardly frowning at the dream that now was mere memory. It's been 10 years since he last seen his mother and he had missed her dearly. He could recall the first few months, where he spent his time crying, waiting, and hoping. He let out a low snarl, and went about his day—there was no point in getting emotional. Everyone by now knew about the unfortunate altean prince who had been cursed the moment he was born. Lance was his name apparently, youngest brother to Princess Allura, and son to King Alfor and Queen Rosalyn.

No one really knew what he transformed into. There were rumors ranging from him becoming a hideous tentacle like beast, with many eyes and disfigured face to transforming into some sort of mythical horned creature. None were accurate though and were yet to be confirmed by anyone. Keith scoffed, why did he even want to marry that guy anyway? He only saw him once in his life, and that was when the young Prince was escorted to his new castle, to be locked away. He could remember what the boy looked like quite clearly.

White messy hair, shining deep azure hues, tan skin and light blue altean markings.

Needless to say he became smitten. As a child he imagined being the one who rescue the prince and make him his husband; what a foolish dream it was. He huffed as he began cleaning around his small shack that he called home. Sure it wasn't big as your average elite houses but it held enough room for a family of three. He longingly stared at the photos of his parents on the nearby nightstand. He sighed wistfully, there's no point in getting depressed, and it's already been a deca-phoebe since then.

Keith continued spring cleaning when he was interrupted by the noises coming from outside; his ears twitching curiously.

 _'What in the world?'_

So he proceeded to open the door, his eyes widening at the sudden over populace of several other alien species in his front yard. He frowned—no glared.

"Who the fuck are you guys?"

The chattering died down and everyone stared at him, owlishly and backed away slowly. Of course, it's only been several hundreds of years since the intergalactic war between the galrans and the entire universe yet they still feared his kind. He just rolled his eyes in annoyance, repeating his earlier question.

"I said who the fuck are you guys?"

A meek looking olkariancame up to him and held up a piece of paper. "L-Lord Sendak issued an order of all the non-galran residents be moved to the nearby forest…"

Keith just snatched it out of the alien's grasp and frowned. "What the hell?"

His eyes skimmed through the decree rather quickly. A low snarl emitted from his throat. Everyone else flinched, some shivering, others looking at him warily. His hand bunched up the parchment paper in his grasp. He turned to his new found audience, fangs bared. "I'm going to this Sendak and get my property back so you can all leave me the hell alone."

Abrupt cheers broke out through the silence, everyone waving their arms much to his dismay. He tried to angrily dismiss them but his words falling death to their ears. They were all giving all sorts of goods and throwing some confetti his way. Keith just hissed, and waved them off getting ready to leave until he remembered he didn't know his way.

"Does anybody know how to get to this lord guy?"

Silence ensued before a voice spoke up. "I may be of some assistance."

Keith tore his gaze from everyone, pure yellow hues finding them before a yupper; a talking one no less.

"Well I'll be damned, a talking yupper. So uh, what's your name?"

"I'm Slav." It bowed.

He noticed how everyone sent him pitying looks his way and this caused confusion in the galran. Weirdos. He thought with a shrug and returned his attention to Slav.

"You know your way to this Sendak guy?"

"Yes, it's a 99 percent chance of probability that'll we make it there safely if we take precautions and go to the route I have specifically memorized."

He frowned. "Uh ok, let's getting then…"

Keith began to go his way, followed by a talkative Slav who rambled about alternative realities and some other scientific shit. But paid no mind, choosing to ignore him and subtly give a few mhms and ahhs his way with each sentence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Deep within the castle walls of the kingdom of Dabizaal.._

"I'll never tell you…" a soft voice hissed.

"Shiro, you're only stalling the inevitable. Tell me where the rest of them are."

"Never…" Said person growled.

"Why must you make it worse for yourself? Guards, prepare for another modification." Sendak barked, and shamelessly playing with the detached limb in his grip, and using to slap the poor man across the face.

"Sire we've found the thing that you were searching for!" another galran came in rushing in, panting.

"Well? Go on and bring it to me Haxus!" He huffed, and watched as his best soldier went to retrieve the magic mirror.

Haxus along with two others pushed the darn thing into the center of his torture chamber, much to a wounded Shiro's curiosity.

The mauve haired man heaved a sigh of relief and tore off the blanket draped over the mirror. A ghostly white face came into view, staring.

"Evening, isn't this the fairest kingdom of them all?"

It replied. "Technically, you aren't a king."

"Haxus…?" Sendak spoke.

Said person brought up a miniature mirror and punched it. It seemed to have gotten the picture, and nervously laughed. "You aren't a king yet b-but all you have to do is marry a princess or prince."

This caught the alien's interest. "Go on…"

"Just sit back and relax my lord, for here are our lucky bachelor and bachelorettes." He did a little spin and three portraits came into view. "Bachelorette number one comes from a shut in kingdom of the balmera. She likes to enjoy sentimental trips and romantic dates. Her hobbies include knitting and painting. Give it up for Princess Shay.

It showed beautiful rock girl whose shining yellow orbs stared deep into his soul. She was very easy on the eyes but she seemed too kind for his taste.

"Bachelorette number two consists of a rebellious woman who's always up for adventure. Living a few kingdoms over of the balmerans, she's a girl who isn't easy to get. If you manage to snatch her interest, you might just find out how this wild child can rock your world. Here we have Princess Nyma!"

Sendak nodded, she was definitely prettier than the last and she seemed just right but not quite. She seemed to be a tall alien with pointed ears, cream and yellow skin or fur, and blonde hair with two brown stripes at her forehead; hair is kept up in four ponytails with dark teal barrettes. She has light purple irises with darker purple pupils and scalera. She was ideal but something was missing.

"Last but certainly not least, bachelor number three we have a sassy and fiery altean from a dragon guarded castle surrounded by hot boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off, he's a loaded pistol who adores milkshakes and a romantic at heart, yours for the rescuing, Prince Lance!"

"So will it be bachelorette number one, bachelorette number two, or bachelor number three?"

Several voices screamed out three and two respectively. Haxus who decided to put his input, said in a hushed tone loud enough for Sendak to hear. "Number three, m'lord."

He frowned, eyeing the two most likely candidates, going back and forth until his gaze landed on the infamous altean prince.

He knew then, who exactly wanted.

"Alright, my choice is number three."

It spoke, "Lord Sendak, you have chosen, Prince Lance."

In the distinct background, Milkshake by Kelis was heard followed by several cheers.

"Yes, Lance. He's perfect." He said in an awed tone. "But all I need to do is find someone who'll rescue him for me…"

"But I should really mention the thing that happens at night, what occurs after the sun sets—"

"I'll do it; silence!" He motioned with his hand for the mirror to stop talking. "I'll make this Prince Lance my husband, and Dabizaal will finally have a perfect king! Captain, assemble your finest men, we're going to have a tournament!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

For long as Lance could remember, he'd always transform into this hideous beast; sharp ears and teeth, his beautiful tan would become fur which was a deep shade of royal blue and his deep azure morphed into the most unbelievable bright shade of an eerie yellow. His parents desperately went from planet to planet, seeking out the universe's most powerful sorceress, warlocks, witches. But none were successful, as the young prince had an enchantment of a fearful sort, and they were told time and time again, that the only way he'd be free was to receive true love's first kiss. So the King Alfor and his wife, Queen Rosalyn, sent their son to be locked away in faraway castle, that was guarded by a fierce-some dragon.

Many brave knights and others made an attempt to free him from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed. In the end they were all either slaughtered or eaten by the fire breathing creature. So he waited in the dragon's keep, in the highest room of the tower, for his true love and true love's first kiss. How he missed his family dearly, mourning his looks and yearning to be reunited with his parents and sister. Prince Lance just sighed glumly, wandering around in his room and sat on his bed, reaching out for the book nearby that lay on the brown drawer.

Skimming the first couple of pages, he threw the book onto his bed and walked over to the window, leaning against the ledge. His blue hues shining brightly due to the sun's warm rays. Another day has passed. Being imprisoned for 18 years, one learned you could pick up on a few things.

He found himself subconsciously repeating the curse.

"By night one way, by day another, thus shall be the norm till you receive true love's kiss then, take love's true form."

How Lance oh so desired to be set free. Maybe someday, a brave knight would be successful. A dry bitter laugh escaped his lips, "Ha! As if that'll ever happen."

So Lance just found himself staring into the horizon, the silhouette of the dragon in the distance disappearing. He could faintly hear roaring and screaming. He frowned, seemed someone else just met their fate. He sighed, and did what he did best.

Waiting for his true love.


	2. Hunk and Pidge

Keith was ready to blow his brains out, it seemed Slav wouldn't stop talking. For the majority of this troublesome trip, he spent time rambling about multiple realities and their chances of surviving their journey to Dabizaal; like sixty-something percent of dying, and some other random bullshit. But he couldn't really complain because the guy did volunteer to show him the way. Even if this insistent talking drove him up the wall, he had some decency to listen; crazy theories and all. Now he understood why those unwanted guests back at his house gave him pitiful looks. They've been on the road for a day and his patience was running thin. Keith was becoming impatient and it wasn't a good sign because that meant he'd lose his temper easily.

So here the two were heading to the nearby village that inhabited a little group of olkarians that seemed to be shipped from Olkarion to study the wildlife and other techy scientific issues here on Arus. And the yupper as usual spoke about alternate realities and stuff. He mentioned something about how in a far distant world, he was a paladin of Voltron and how he wasn't born galran. Of course this cause him to look at his companion disbelievingly but laughed at the absurdity.

Him? A hero? As if! What a load of bullcrap. However the male decided to humor him. They were only a few dobashes away as several of the building's silhouettes slowly came into their view. Keith heaved a relieved sigh, and hastily increased his pace which went unnoticed by Slav. A little sign read welcome and he raised a curious brow, ears twitching.

'Seems harmless enough.'

Though the Olkarians had a reputation of being rather docile and non-hostile, the galran couldn't let his guard down. So luckily, he had brought his mother's dagger that she had given to him. It could transform in a sword whenever the wielder desired it so. He kept on his way, ignoring the talkative yupper and ultimately the two pair of eyes watching the duo in the distance. Keith looked around, keeping an eye at for any sign of a place to eat. He was hungry, and figured his companion was too. Too caught up in his own world, he subconsciously paid no mind to his surroundings, tuning out Slav's voice. Eventually he spotted something close to a pub and headed to it's direction. Good thing before he set off on this little adventure, the guests back home gave him a fair amount of money for him to spend. He entered with caution, yellow hues scavenging the area. Many olkarians were chatting animatedly, laughing and smiling. A sense of longing washed over him, recalling his childhood when his parents took him out to eat. He could easily recall his mother roll her eyes at his Father's childish antics.

He shook his head and continued on his way. He spotted a empty table near one of the building's window, and headed towards it; taking a seat, he scooped up the menu that lay upon the glistening marble tables. Slav taking the seat in front of him, and took a menu of his own. The two silently skimmed over, and Keith knew then what he wanted; a special of altean broth that was renown among his kind and loved by all. The irony of it all was that the broth had been one of his favorites as a child. Reason? Because it something made from his 'future husband's' people and he wanted to get a taste of what he'd make in the nearby future. He inwardly cringed, a magenta hue dusting his cheeks. He pinched the bridge of his nose, he was too innocent as a child. Now thinking back, he groaned. Why on earth did he go to the nearby wildlife and babble about marrying the altean prince? Imagining their wedding and all.

Now he could feel his face flush in embarrassment, frowning at nothing in particular. Too caught up in his mind, he didn't notice their waiter coming up to him and asking for the orders. He snapped out of his daze though, after several tries of Slav calling him out. He gave a rushed awkward apology that earned him a light laugh from the olkarian who assured him it was quite alright. They ordered their respective meals and waited.

The two pair of eyes, a set of curious brown and yellow hues watched them curiously.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, uh Pidge, I don't think this is such a good idea. Maybe we should just leave them alone." The one with pure yellow hues stammered, looking over at his friend.

"Hunk, he's the first mamoran we've seen in years. He could be the perfect study! Just imagine what we could accomplish with the information." The one called Pidge answered curtly, pushing up her round glasses that gave a little twinkle in the sunlight.

Hunk looked apprehensive, frowning. He was a young balmerman engineer who had the knack for science. He always was tinkering away in his workshop; crafting tool that benefits the olkari and their village. As a small child, his family had been enslaved to some really nasty galrans, his parents refused this life for him so they sent him away and into hiding before it was too late. Hunk watched in horror as his parents were shipped off to dabizaal. He spent most of his years wandering, and stealing scrap he could find to sell and earn the money to buy something to eat. After a while, he ran into the Holts, a family of four. That's where Pidge came into the picture. She was a mere age of six when they stumbled upon an eight year old Hunk.

Immediately, her parents, Samuel and Collen adopted the boy much to her brother's, Matt, joy. Matt was Pidge's older brother, who was twelve at the time.

Ever since that fateful day, the two have been pratically glued to the hip; often getting caught up in shenanigans. But as of late, Pidge has been feeling a little adventurous as of late. I mean could you blame her? After years of studying the same wildlife year after year, you get bored. So when she spotted the mamoran, the young female olkarian perked up with interest. She ended up dragging her brother along for the ride. He was shy and anxious by nature, but after spending time with his sister, it toned down. just a itsy bit. Here they were stalking the two strangers in the village.

She wondered what their names were, besides it's not everyday you see a galran and yupper together. She was determined to find out more about the pair then the girl lead on, much to Hunk's dismay. The two watched as the duo finished their meal, and paid. They soon headed towards the exit and she jumped into a nearby bush, dragging her brother into hiding as well. The siblings peeked from their hiding spot, watching them go. They could faintly hear arguing, this only peaked her curiosity. Ever so quietly, she slipped out of the plant life, and followed, ignoring Hunk's pleas.

"Pidge! Pidge!" A quiet groan escaped his lips as he dragged a hand down his face.

Having no other choice but to chase after his troublesome sister, he broke off into a small jog.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"We are not sleeping in that motel, I'm certain there's a sixty-nine percent we might catch some horrible sickness. Look at it, it's so poorly kept." Slav ranted, hands going to his mouth.

Keith resisted the urge to stab the yupper right here and then. They had been searching for a decent place to spend the night but every available motel they stumbled upon, Slav would always come up with some ridiculous reasoning. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose again, and turned to his companion.

"We've been to every single one of these damned places, and none of them are safe enough?" He said through gritted teeth, the male was seething; close to snapping.

Hunk and Pidge who lingered in the background, glanced at one another. A knowing a smirk tugging at her lips. This was just the opportunity she was waiting for. Her brother cried.

"Katie—"

Uh-oh, he was getting upset. Hunk rarely used her real name, so she knew that she was in deep trouble but couldn't bring herself to care. She was so, so close.

"Fellas, I think I have what you're looking for." She was moving her mouth before she knew it.

The pair turned to her, startled. Keith reacted first, pulling out his dagger. "What are you on about?"

Hunk let out a girlish shriek and hid behind Pidge.

"Whoa there, we mean you no harm. We were just passing by and couldn't help to overhear your conversation." She continued, raising her arms in surrender.

Keith eyed her warily before lowering his knife, and putting it away in it's holster. He then proceeded to cross his arms, "Yeah, my _friend_ over there, is being really picky."

The way he emphasized on the word friend caught her attention, and begrudgingly Hunk's too. However, this was no time overthink.

"If you'd like, we have plenty of room back where we live, you're just looking to spend the night yes?"

This earned a grunt from the galran, frown in place; still a bit distrusting.

 _'Wow, he's happy ray of sunshine, ain't he?'_ She thought, looking at the teen.

"Anyways you're free to head over to our place."

Slav perked up, clapping his hands turning to his grumpy companion. "Keith, we have a eighty-nine percent chance to get a good night's rest if we head to their place."

Said person raised a brow, so was his companion finally settling to place? Thank god. "Is that so?"

"Yes, I say we take them up to their offer."

"Alright, let's go."

Pidge did a victory dance inside her head, and motioned them to follow. "Just come with me fellas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Just another day in this boring ass tower.'_ Lance huffed, looking around his room.

Still looked the same, nothing has changed. His bookcase was off in the corner, his bed placed up against the wall. A drawer to his left, a few toys loitered around in the opposite corner of his bookshelf. He sat up, running a hand through his hair. The sky was turning a soft pink, the sun's rays becoming less prominent; a few fluffy clouds lazily scatter around. He gazed over at the horizon, becoming closer and closer as he walked towards the window.

Initially, when he first arrived to his new home—as his parents dubbed it—Lance was excited, this meant he was one step closer to getting rid of this dreadful curse. But as time passed, minutes turned into hours which became days, and ultimately converted into years, he was beginning to lose hope. He remembered that day clearly.

 _"Son, you are to wait here." His father, King Alfor told him_

 _"Why?" a eight year old Prince Lance asked._

 _"Well to wait for your prince charming of course." His mother, Queen Rosalyn added with a smile._

 _"Prince Charming?"_

 _"Yes, he's the one who'll rescue you from this tower and break you free from the curse too." His sister, Princess Allura, who was eleven, chirped._

 _"He will?" He perked up hopefully, jumping excitedly on the sole of his flats._

 _"Indeed, so be be patient ok? I promise he'll come to you soon enough, Lance." The king said with a smile, placing a hand on his head._

 _"I will! I can't wait! And then when he rescues me, we'll live happily ever after right?"_

 _"Of course sweetie." The queen giggled, proceeding to cup his face and plant a chaste kiss on his temple. "We'll miss you."_

 _Lance's happy deamnor faded, his smile falling fast. He frowned, lips quivering as newly found tears bubbling at the edge of his eyelids. "I-I'll miss you guys lots and lots!"_

 _His family's faces broke into worried expression and they huddled around him bringing the young prince into a hug. He sobbed, sniffling as mucus slipped past his tiny button nose. Rosalyn was the first to part, as she grabbed a handkerchief from one of her pockets and wiped his nose._

 _"There, there, Lance." Her british accent evident as his name escaped her lips. "You're a brave boy, you'll pull through, I'm sure of it sweetheart. We'll make sure to send you gifts, and letters ok? We love you son."_

 _Lance weakly nodded, desperately scrubbing away the tears, his frown now burned with determination. "I'll make you proud mama, you too papa and 'lura."_

 _"I know you will, we love you Lance." His mother cooed, as she stood up, and left with her husband and daughter._

The family spared him one last glance before they simultaneously waved goodbye and disappeared through his door.

Lance sighed, playing with his stuffed blue dragon. He took noticed that his fingernails were now a lot longer, and his hand was no longer a rich tan but covered with navy blue fur.

 _'Oh.'_

It seemed he had transformed while he was having a flashback. A glimpse of his childhood, the beginning of the end. He peered up at his window, the sun has long since had set, and the sky was now pitch black; stars sprinkled over it, twinkling brightly. Another night has passed, and he was still stuck in his tower. He groaned, glaring up at his ceiling. It was hopeless, no one was coming at this rate. He was destined to stay like this forever, alone and ugly. Soft sniffles were heard, and a hand strayed over to his face. He was crying. Just great, just what he needed. He angrily threw his stuffed animal across the room and weeped; ears flickering gently./p

 _'At this rate, I don't care who rescues me. Just someone...anybody...please save me...'_

Unbeknowst to the prince, he prayer would soon be answered. He just had to wait a little longer.

Lance was his hardest to keep his eyes open after good vargas of crying, the roaring in the distance which once terrified him, eased him into a deep slumber; face stained with tears.


	3. Onwards to Sendak

They stood before a cabin, plant life decorating the front yard. A small little gravel pathway lead to the door. Small oval sized windows were on either side of the building, including two in front and back. It was lovely shade of beige, and it gave off soothing vibes, making the pair feel much more at ease.

Pidge huffed, smiling over at the guests. Hunk stood to her right, keeping silent and watching.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" She chirped, arms behind back.

Keith and Slav glanced at one another, before the mamoran came up to them, a hand outstretched.

"I'm Keith, and this guy here is Slav, thank you again for letting us stay for the night."

 _'Keith and Slav huh?'_ Pidge hummed thoughtfully, and shook his hand.

"The silent guy's Hunk, I'm Pidge." She accepted the hand and gave it a firm shake. "So what's your story? It's not everyday you see a galran and yupper as traveling buddies."

"I'm trying to get my property back from this Lord Sendak. And no one really knew the way except for Slav. Even though he's not the best companion I'm grateful for his help."

The female raised a curious brow. "To get your property back ay?"

"Whatever you're thinking about, stop right there." Hunk spoke up, hands clasped together as it touched his face.

"But—"

"Stop."

"Hunk—"

"No."

"Uh, I don't mean to intrude, but is something the matter?" Slav asked, looking between the pair.

"No." Came the curt reply from the balmeran

"Yes, actually." The olkari interjected. "You see, me and my brother here, have been bored as of late..."

"No I haven't."

"And I was wondering, how about we make a bargain?"

 _Groan._

Keith who strayed off to the side perked up at this, ears twitching; eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What kind of bargain?"

"You see, in return for the you guys crashing at our place, we tag along with you to confront this Sendak guy." Pidge chirped, pushing up her glasses once more.

"Ok, time-out. I'm going to borrow my sister for a bit." Hunk butted in, grabbing ahold of her tiny shoulders and dragging her off to the nearby corner. He turned to face her, frowning. "You know I love you Katie, but are you insane? We don't even know if these guys are in sketchy business!"

Light brown hues shifted past his shoulder skeptically. She could see Keith and Slav deep in conversation. They didn't seem fishy, if anything, they seemed rather harmless. "Hunk, you're overthinking things. They look fine to me."

"Well yeah that's because you lack the capacity to sense danger."

"Ok, first of all. Out. And second, when have my instinct ever stayed us wrong?"

Her brother's face was deadpan as he lifted a hand, and raised a finger. "Well lets see, how about the time you dragged me into a stupid idea of yours, that involved storing bombs inside Yorak's house because your instincts screamed out he was a secret galran spy? Or the time where mom and dad nearly skinned us alive because we were doing illegal experimentation on the local wildlife so you pass you're biology class because your gut told you nothing could wrong. Let's not forget—"

"Ok look, I admit, some were bad. But trust me bro, this time, I'm sure of it."

He didn't look convinced.

"Besides, aren't you getting bored too? I mean we've been researching the same darn useless junk for decades now."

A soft sigh escaped his lips. "Yeah, it gets old pretty fast."

"Then trust me on this. We're going on an adventure of a lifetime."

Casting one last worrisome glance towards the other two, Hunk conceded. "Alright fine. If everything goes to hell, I'm putting this on you."

Pidge beamed, saluting. "Yes sir!"

The pair of siblings headed back to the duo, actually smiling this time. "So what do you say? Deal?"

Keith's eyes shifted over to Slav for a brief moment, before returning his gaze to the girl. "Deal."

They shook hands once more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Inside the castle walls of Dabizaal_

"Mirror, play it again."

It rolled his eyeball less sockets, and reminded the video of Prince Lance, whom was wistfully looking off into the distance through his window, his cheek resting on his palm.

"He's so perfect." He cooed, golden hues sparkling.

Much to his embarrassment, the boy's beauty was so intense, it sent blood rushing down south. It seemed he had gotten a bit excited. H couldn't help but daze off, thinking all sorts of things he'd do to his _future husband,_ his king. They'd be whirlpool of passion; lustful kisses and sweet whispers.

"Oh Lance..." Sendak purred, practically envisioning the altean prince.

The mirror just paled, groaning silently; someone please—help him! Just then, Haxus came bursting in, panting heavily.

"M'Lord!"

The male who was so deep in his fantasy shrieked, and snarled at the intruder. "HAXUS! This better be important."

Said man shrunk a few sizes, tugging at the metal collar of his armor. "Uh my deepest apologies, but we've received news that our prisoner has escaped!"

"HE WHAT!"

The galran gulped, bowing his head. "Well when the guards that were watching Shiro went to check up on him, the found his cell empty and the metal bars of the window were broken..."

Sendak groaned, sitting up as he dismissed his commander and the galran left without so much of a squeak. "You can never trust these incompetent fools for anything."

Grumbling, he got dressed and longing glance up at the paused video. Lance was looking beautiful as always, slipping on his gloves, he walked over and his fingertips touched the surface of the mirror.

"Be patient love, I'll be back."

A silence ensued. He sighed, and with a flap of his cape, the male left the room; much to the mirror's joy. Finally he'd be at peace. Sendak walked through the dimly lit narrow hallway, arms behind his back. He walked gracefully, giving air of authority. Many of his servants went weak to the knees, some in fear while others in admiration. Ask anyone in his kingdom, and they'd all repeat the same thing, he was a wonderful ruler. Most of the galrans were in his debt, he given them a home when no one else would, with powerful steps he entered the dungeon, eyes skimming through the multiple jail cells present before him. Of course, all were accounted except one; Shiro. He gave an irritated groan, pinching the bridge of his nose. Great, he could feel a migraine coming on. Sendak didn't have time for such idiocy this late at night.

Maybe he should get better staff...Anyways, that was besides the point. He needed the details, so he turned to the one in charge of the prisoner. It was their newest recruit. And as always, it was the newbies. Fools, all of them. He kept his anger in check, not wanting to ruin his perfect reputation among his people.

"Mind explaining what happened?"

"I went to check on the other prisoners, when I head noises coming from his cell. Curious, I headed towards it and next thing I know, I'm knocked out and when I awoke. He was gone."

Sendak practically seethed on the inside. _'I'm surrounded by idiots.'_

"Is that so? Well, it seems we've got a runaway. Haxus spare a few of your men for the job. This search will not stop until he is found. Go! If you need me, I'm going to retire to my bedroom for the night. Wake me up if it's absolutely necessary. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." His soldiers firmly answered.

"Excellent, now if you'll excuse me."

And with that, he left, and stalked back to his quarters, hoping to get some sleep and some more quality time with Lance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heavy panting softly echoed in his ears, vision blurry. Grey hues darting back and fourth, keeping in tune with his surroundings. He barely had managed to escape that horrible prison cell a few hours prior. He was lucky the guy had an intelligence of a peanut. Poor sucker didn't know what was coming, at the thought, he couldn't help but snicker just a bit. His ears twitched, reacting to the slightest hint of noise among forest. One can never be too careful with the galra. Bastards were smart and sneaky. Certain that there was no one following him, Shiro skidded a stop, gulping mouthfuls of sweet, crisp summer air. A hand placed against the rough tree bark to keep himself steady. A small frown tugged at his facial features. It had been several weeks since he last saw his family. God, how he missed them so. He could remember the day of his kidnapping and their deaths so clearly. He had just returned from grocery shopping that evening, and returned to a messy, empty house.

Naturally, the worry had settled deep within his bones as he ventured inside. He called out to them, but no one answered. So steering into the kitchen, that's where he found them; laying on their own pool of above and standing before the pair was Haxus. The son of bitch committed murder. In his anger and sorrow, the teen had attacked without mercy. Well, he tried at least right before the man had easily overpowered him. It turns out the galran were severely anti-human it seemed. Shiro just let the furious liquid pearls slide down his face, as he weakly struggled against his captor. He awaited his incoming doom like a warrior, only to be spared and taken hostage to Lord Sendak. Apparently, he had potential, that and he knew exactly the location of the rest; the aliens who had successfully avoided being evicted from their homes, and shipped off to the forest a few towns over. One would be surprise how many forests inhabit Arus.

He was taken against his will, and endured days upon days of torture and inhuman experimentation. It had costed him majority of his entire right arm, which was replaced by a cybernetic prosthetic. He sighed, instinctively flexing the fingers on his right hand. His demeanor soured quickly, and growled in frustration, punching a hole into the ground. How could this happen? Why him? Why did his family pay the price? Questions built upon questions piled up in his mind. Shaking his head, he let out a determined huff. There's no time for wallowing in self-pity, he's got to get to shelter. Or something, he needed a place to keep low. There's no way he'd return to his village now, it'd be too risky. So he settled for the town a few miles back.

Nodding, he headed towards the direction of the town, limping a bit. The adrenaline rush had long since worn off, he was left with the backlash, wincing in pain he continued forward.

 _'Here goes nothing.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Birds were singing and chirping as Keith awoke the next morning, yawning. His ears twitched for a brief moment, before he escaped the warmth of his blankets. He kicked his roommate with his foot whom was peacefully sleeping on the wooden floor.

"Wake. Up."

Slav let out a painful whine, proceeding to rub the back of his head. "May I ask why you couldn't just wake me up like a normal person?"

"Sorry, my foot slipped."

This only earned a glower from the yupper, but he paid no mind as he got ready. Time for the adventure to continue, hooray. He slipped inside the bathroom that resided in the guest bedroom. He slipped out from the pajamas he borrowed from Pidge, she assured him that her brother had no use for them. What was his name? Matt. Yeah. Ever since his mysterious disappearance. It tuns out he was one of the lucky guys to have gotten chose by the king and queen themselves to rescue their son, the prince. He inwardly frowned, his royal highness was such a pain in the ass. Having the subjects of his kingdom do the rescuing. It turns out he was being impatient and urged his parents to send someone, anybody at this rate to his rescue. What a drag. And this was the same altean who he wanted to marry as a child. The prince was nothing but a spoiled brat who couldn't wait for his prince charming.

Well, that wasn't his problem. He had other things to worry about. Once he was in his usual wear-black shirt, with some dark grey jeans-he headed downstairs followed by Slav. Once the two took the final steps downstairs, a wonderful aroma overwhelmed their senses. They turn to see Pidge deeply engrossed in her breakfast, which seemed to be an assortment of berries and some sort of pastry. Hunk was by the stove, and just in time came by the table and placed two plates.

"Eat up guys we have a long road ahead of us." the balmeran chirped. "I hope you enjoy, I wasn't sure exactly what yuppers ate so I gave you the same as my sister, I hope you don't mind."

Slav shook his head. "Nope, not at all. Thank you, Hunk."

"Anytime, and for you Keith, I whipped up a little something. It's a dish I learned that galrans enjoy." He said as he pointed at the male's plate that held some sort of meat, but it smelled heavenly.

"Oh...uh...thanks." Keith stammered, as he took his seat and dug in.

Not long after, the young balmeran joined in as well, eating a type of soup. After eating their breakfast, they washed their respectively dishes and headed outside. Hunk was the one who made sure the house was locked as they were going to be far away from home for a while. He gave a small thumbs up to Pidge, who returned the gesture, He made his way to his sister, and smiled. Pidge carried a backpack, which she said held all sorts of important junk for their little trip. Keith turned to Slav and the siblings.

"So, are we ready to go?"

He received simultaneous nodding of heads, shifting his attention to the skyline, he spoke. "Let's go get my shack back."


	4. The Deal

"Pidge, keep your grubby hands to yourself and refrain from touchy every single thing you see. You don't know the side affects it can have on Olkarians." Hunk spoke impassively.

"Bro, you're overreacting, they're completely harmless."

"Oh yeah? Then explain the the weird rash on your left hand that's oozing weird purple gunk."

"Wha—"

She lifted the hand in question, and making an awkward poker face. A silence followed as they waited for reaction, except for the Balmeran, he already knew the outcome. After all, he's been living with her all his life. Out of habit, Hunk's hands subconsciously placed themselves against his ears as a high pitched shriek echoed throughout the forest. Keith flattened his ears, grimacing, as did Slav.

"OHMYGOD, HUNK! IMMA DIE!" Pidge screamed, frantically waving her arm around like a lunatic.

"Katie, calm down and let me take a look at it."

"CHRIST—THIS IS THE END." His voice went unheard.

"KATIE!" He yelled, grabbing hold of her and shaking the girl by the shoulders. "Let me see."

"Here look!" She shoved her limb into his face.

He recoiled in disgust before promptly inspecting the hand carefully and gave a knowing laugh, "It's just you allergies acting up PIdge, remember you'll allergic to certain wildlife. Like juniberry, and from my suspicions, it was in fact a wee juniberry bush in bloom."

"You jerk! Why didn't you warn me? You know how I get when I come in contact with them!"

"I tried, but you didn't listen as you were too caught up in the _'essence of nature'._ " He answered, doing quoting marks with his index and middle finger.

"Whatever! Can you just give me my medicine!"

Keith and Slav just glanced at one another, peering over their shoulder for a brief moment before they continued to indulge in their own little conversation. They were discussing the details of Dabizaal's kingdom and what to expect. Of course, the yupper assured it's completely harmless and a bit _bland_ but that didn't seem to sway the mamoran. He also mentioned they're a bit racist towards the mamorans, obviously they're like that with everyone however, they're were a bit harsh on their cousins. Even though there aren't many of Keith's kind, the pure galrans hated them with passion. Exhibit A: They're disgusting savages and incapable of adapting. Which wasn't true mind you, although everyone knew the real reason why they hated the mamorans. It's because they went against their Lord Zarkon's beliefs and had the audacity to rebel.

At first, everyone lived at peace, mamorans and galrans alike. But then someone decided to speak their minds, and knocked sense into the brain of many; the mamorans and some galra. Funny thing is, his mother met his father, Texas, through war. They were enemies at first, you know, he a mamoran and she a galra. They were constantly picking fights with one another, until suddenly it changed. They were battling it out when his dad was overwhelmed by her beauty and grace. He had said, _"It was then that I knew I had fallen in love with your mother."_

It was pretty cheesy and cliche, but that was how they met and deep down, Keith always found the story romantic. He refused to give his parents the satisfaction though. So he always played off by scrunching up his nose and saying _that's so lame dad_. Eventually during the aftermath of the war, they decided to settle down in a secluded area in the forest and had him. Even though, he's half galra, he mostly got his appearance from his father. The ears, eyes, the fangs, everything. On the bright side, he got his face shape and nose from his mom. That's gotta count for something right? Well whatever, point is, everyone is afraid of him and no one ever dares to get close to him because his cousins engraved the mindset that his kind are animals and have no sense of humanity to their slaves; which included almost every-know race in space and so that spread to their family and friends, and boom! Everyone avoids you like the plague and are constantly trying to hunt you.

Simply wonderful isn't it? Keith and Slav continue their discussion, the scientist occasionally asking for the siblings input on the matter. Their answers were like Slav' wasn't all that threatening, just boring and racist cowards who act macho. They're mostly neutral to visitors, so it's all good. Only one problem, they have Keith, and that'll certainly attract unwanted attention. For now though, they're focusing on getting there and taking the Yupper's routes to arrive there safely. Just going the regular way is harmless but they don't want to hurt Slav'a feelings so. The group contentious on their way, the journey pretty laid back and to their surprise, they don't run into any trouble and before they know it, the group is walking though Dabizaal's forest, unaware of a pair of eyes following their every move.

"Looks like we didn't take that long, we're almost there!" Pidge chirped, clutching to her backpack straps.

"Yeah, we got here in only three days! That's pretty quick." Hunk chimed in, munching on his snack.

"Of course! I planned this route! Normally it takes a week but we cut it in half." Slav proudly puffed out his chest.

"Yeah, enough of the celebrating, let's just get to this Sendak guy so I can have my house back." Keith grumbled, walking a bit faster than the rest.

"What? Are you insane?" A voice cut through the air, the group jumped, startled and huddled together.

The mamoran was the first to react, and unsheathed his knife. "Who's there?!"

A silhouette stepped out into the light and they all gaped dumbly. It was a human!

"Uh sorry about that, the words slipped my mouth before I could stop them. I'm Shiro, and you guys are?" The boy laughed sheepishly, and waved.

The group gaped, Hunk was the first to snap out of his reverie and approached the boy, "Uh hi, I'm Hunk, this is my sister, Pidge, and our friends Keith and Slav."

Pidge waved, Slav bowed, and Keith just grunted as he put his weapon away. Shiro looked at the group curiously, and asked. "So, you're trying to get your property back from Sendak, is that it?"

"Yeah, asshole moved strangers into my peaceful abode and I didn't appreciate that." Keith hissed, arms crossed as he leaned against the tree.

"Well, can I go with you guys? I want to get my revenge if you don't mind."

Pidge, Hunk, and Slav perked up, simultaneously turned to Keith, expectantly. He sighed, internally groaning. But the more the merrier right? Gives him even a better chance to get his property back.

"Alright fine, whatever, let's go." He said begrudgingly, and continued on his way on the gravel path leading to kingdom's walls. They all cheered, and welcomed Shiro with welcomed arms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Within Altea's castle walls...

"Hang in there honey, we believe in you." King Alfor murmured, clasping his wife's hand in his.

It had been terrible, his queen had fallen ill only mere weeks ago and it was gradually worsening day by day. The doctor and alchemist's tried everything, from medicine to magic to spells to enchantments. None of it seemed to work though and the kingdom was losing hope. Except for royal family, who refused to give in and call it quits. King Alfor stayed by her side everyday, offering his support.

"Dear, I think...it's a little too late for me." Queen Rosalyn mumbled quietly, giving a weak smile. "How unfortunate...I really wanted to see our son again..."

"Don't talk like that! You'll get better in no time, I know so..please darling.."

"Oh love, I'm so sorry..but you can't keep sugarcoating things..."

Alfor stayed quiet, his gaze averted to the tiled floor of their master bedroom. Princess Allura stood outside the door, frowning as angry tears slipped down her cheeks. It just wasn't fair! Why of all time did her kind and gentle mother have to die? What about Lance? If it weren't the stupid curse, he'd be right here with them, comforting her. If only someone had rescued him sooner! It was the stupid Prince's fault! He's taking way too long! The Altean beauty let out a frustrated groan, and ran to her room passing a concerned Coran.

"Princess!"

She ignored him calling out to her, and kept running, liquid pearls never ending, ultimately meeting the floor. She eventually reach her room and slammed the door open, launching herself on her bed and continuing her crying; sobs echoing within the bedroom walls. It wasn't fair! Life wasn't fair! Why did it have to be her family suffer the most? Why couldn't it be someone else! She clenched a fist, dainty fingers digging into her soft silk blankets. She sat up, hugging her pillow close to her chest.

"Oh little brother, if only you were here and not in that tower..if only you weren't cursed...we'd be together..." She sniffed, burying her face into the pillow.

If only...

/

Lance sat on his bed, writing in his diary; scribbling away, tongue sticking out. His ears twitched as he heard squeaking and perked up.

"Platt, Chulatt, Plachu, Chuchule, you're here!" He smiled, setting his book down and cupping his hands together as he lowered it to their height and they climbed on.

Lance had made friends with these space mice a few days back, he had been bored out of his mind when he caught movement in the corner of his eye. He had sat up immediately, thinking it was a knight or his prince but he was disappointed it wasn't neither; somewhat though. He eventually made friends with the mice and being in the tower made it a little less lonely. Ever since then they were kind enough to keep him company. He couldn't be more grateful. They listened to his troubles, and doubts. He asked, "You want a bath?"

He received happy chittering as they all jumped up and down in excitement. Lance just lightly laughed, and walked towards the little wooden tub he had to the side. He pulled his sleeves and slowly placed the creatures into the luke warm water and got some shampoo and began to scrub away. First off was Chulatt, the smallest of the mice. He probably was the baby. Then came Plachu, and then Platt and Chuchule. He hummed softly, and paid no attention to the sun going down in the horizon. Once the burning star had completely disappeared and the moon slowly rose, he was engulfed in gold glittering light that seemed like fairy dust and transformed into his other form. The mice just stared in awe, they already knew of this wretched transformation and weren't scared at all. Sure the first time they got spooked, but after learning it was still Lance, they were much more understanding and accepting. Lance sighed, and stared at the purple tine of his skin, his nails were a bit longer than normal. He frowned, ears flattening in disappointment, no matter how many times he changed into this thing, he could never get used to it.

He missed being Altean all together. He wanted to be normal for once, like the others. But no, he had to be cursed right when he was born. Why him? Why his family specifically? Why not someone else? He shook his head, slapping his cheeks. _'No don't think like that Lance. Things happen for a reason.'_

On the good note, he was unique and unlike the other kids. At what cost though? The other side of his brain countered. He rolled his eyes, and ran a hand through his hair. There was no time for this petty argument with his mind, it made him seem crazy which he definitely was not; with a shrug of his shoulders, he went to his window, and watched the night sky. The stars winked at Lance from the endless arch of void-black beyond the moon's corona, looking like beacons of hope for all the lost souls in the planet, like himself. He still wished and prayed to be rescued soon though it less frequently, which he believed was major improvement. His ears flickered curiously, wondering when his Prince Charming would get here. It'd probably days or months, something he didn't mind as much. Sure he still was a bit miserable from having to wait all these years but he tried to be more positive. Having a brighter outlook on his situation helped to an extent it's better than nothing though, he'd take it.

Lance also noticed that it'd had been a long while since he heard Blue's roar. The last time he heard something from the beautiful yet deadly creature was about a week ago. He grew concerned but he came to the conclusion no one has made their appearance _yet_ , anyway. Maybe the knights have given up? No that couldn't be it, there would be sighting of the them twice a week, sometimes several. But as of late, the has been none. It doesn't matter, someone was bound to appear. So Lance yawned, and headed off to bed. He slipped under the covers, and nuzzled up to his pillow as the mice curled up to his side.

"Goodnight guys, sleep tight." He mumbled sleepily to which he earned soft squeaks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keith and the co. arrived to the castle gate by the late afternoon the next morning, they had camped on the outskirts of the little village near the castle. Needless to say they got tons of curious stares their way but were left alone for most parent. Which he was extremely relieved for. So here they were, right outside the castle's gates and he could've sworn he could hear cheering coming from inside. Luckily the gates were open so they slowly walked through, keeping both an ear and an eye out.

"I don't guys, maybe this was a bad idea after all..." Hunk spoke, his voice shaking a bit; good ol' nervous boy.

"Nah, pull it together bro. Isn't this exciting?" Pidge countered, turning to Shiro, beaming; this caused him to lightly blush much to his dismay.

"We've gotten this far, there's no turning back now." Came Keith's answer as they walked in deeper, noticing several houses a lined perfectly.

A tiny village inside the castle? Strange. He shrugged though, and continued walking, it seemed eerily quite which unsettled the group. However they could spot a tunnel in the distance. As they neared, the cheering got louder and louder. They reached the entranced and proceeded to walk through the cobblestone tunnel. Eventually, after a few dobashes, they neared the end and walked into a..stadium of sorts. Hundreds upon hundreds galran surrounded the area, and the noise died down once they all took notice of their sudden visitors.

"What is that? Ugh, it's hideous!" A tall man with pointed ears, lilac skin color, mauve hair slicked back and an eye-patch on his right spoke. Keith assumed this was Sendak.

"That's not very nice." He turned to Slav then back at Sendak with a smirk, "It's just a yupper."

The group burst out into small giggles all except for Slav who looked absolutely mortified. Sendak looked at him deadpan, not faced by his cheeky remark.

"Indeed. Anyways! New plan, anyone who kills this mamoran scum and his little band of renegade aliens, will be announced champion. Have at him!"

Keith and the others blinked owlishly, backing away. The male looked around, noticing the several hostile glares he was receiving. "Can't we settle this like civilized galras?"

No answers were heard as they neared, the Holt siblings hiding behind Keith, as Slav slipped away behind the giant barrels, and Shiro stood to his right, teeth bared. "No? Alright then."

Keith unsheathed his knife and charged towards the first trio and stabbed them; non-fatally though, as he punched a galran who tried to get near His friends soon picked up on his plan. Hunk and Pidge, target the next group, as the Olkarian sat on her brother's shoulders and summoned her ko-naginata and slammed it against several knights, hitting them all with deadly precision as Hunk handled the stragglers. Shiro on the other hand used his prosthetic arm as his weapon and used similarly to sword, block each swing as he stabbed them all with an intent to kill. This was his revenge apparently. Slav knocked down the barrels which squished others. The crowd was going wild, cheering for the group, and Sendak watching carefully. After several dobashes, every last of the knights were either dead or knocked out cold on the floor.

The crowd grew more excited, yelling, hollering, whistling as they came out victorious. Sendak raised his hand, and everyone went silent. This could go perfectly to his advantage. "Citizens of Dabizaal, I present to you, your champions!"

They looked at Sendak as if he had lost his mind. "What?"

"Congratulations mamoran, you've won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest."

"Quest? I'm already on a quest to get my house back!" He snarled, pointing his knife now a sword at Sendak.

"Your house?"

"Yeah my house where you dumped all those non-galrans!"

"I see." The tall man hummed. "Alright, how about we make a deal mamoran, go on this quest for me and I'll give you, your property back."

Keith looked skeptical, "Exactly the way it was?"

"Down to every nook and cranny."

"And the squatters?"

"As good as gone."

He turned to the group, and he received nods.

 _'Here goes nothing.'_ He asked, "What kinda of quest?"


	5. To Save a Prince

Keith couldn't believe he got dragged into another quest, really, he could've just refused but that would've only caused more unnecessary problems and he just wanted his property back. So this _comprise_ was his best bet to get it back. The rest of the crew were practically radiating excitement, much to his dismay. Well it doesn't matter now, they had a prince to save. It was no other than the Altean prince himself. Unbelievable, it's like life wanted to fuck him over and bring back childhood memories he seriously didn't wish to be brought up once more. There's a reason why he buried that specific memory of the prince deep within the depths of his mind. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with his royal highness. He can't complain though, he's doing it for his shack...his home. They currently were being navigated courtesy of Slav. This yupper knew his way around the entire goddamn planet to which he's grateful. Good thing he's the one who tagged along with him, otherwise he'd be lost.

Pidge's the one whose looking forward to meeting the prince, for some explanations unknown, but if Keith had to guess it was probably had to do with his curse as no one really knew what he transformed into when the sun sets. Her thirst for curiosity never ceased to amaze him. It was probably one of the things he liked about her. Then there's her brother, Hunk, who unlike his sibling didn't quite share her enthusiasm. As usual, he's a bit skeptical about the whole thing, voicing his concerns; like what if it's a trap? What if once they return with the prince, they're killed on the spot. What if Keith never really gets his property back, etc. Honestly, the Balmeran made a few fair points but at this rate, what choice did he have? He needed to do this. Shiro, their newest addition to their ragtag group, remained neutral, didn't show any type of emotion. This worried him a bit however, it's none of his business. For a sixteen year old, he's pretty distant. Then again, he was a prisoner of Sendak and lost his right arm, poor guy went through some heavy trauma.

Although, whenever he sees Pidge interact with the boy, he could swear he sees a tiny glimpse of a smile on the human's face. Keith finds it a bit suspicious but doesn't think nothing of it. He could say it's cause the boy's developing a crush, however, he doesn't want to jump to conclusions. Then there's Slav. He's been rather hard to figure out, one minute he's ready for anything, spouting nonsense and their chances of success, the next, he's panicking and screaming their gonna fail miserably. He's not sure what to expect anymore if he's being honest. Yeah, that's the gist of the situation. Keith could care less though, he just wants to get this quest over with. They end up on road for four days straight, taking occasional well deserved breaks. They can't rescue a member of the royal family low on energy, they'd get roasted alive. Eventually, they all arrived to the dragon guarded castle, everyone staring in awe. It's funny to see before this point, everything's all clear blue skies and beautiful, once one reaches the dragon's keep, it's dark and gloomy, smoke hovering above the volcano.

Well, that's one way to make a impression.

The group slowly walks towards the castle-it looked more like a fortress if you'd ask him-and climbed it carefully. Keith peered over, Slav and Shiro to his left, the Holt siblings to his right. They all glanced at one another as soon as they spotted the bridge connecting this side of the volcano to the castle, lava bubbling below it. Hunk was the first to react, stammering.

"I-I don't about this guys, maybe we should just head back and tell Sendak that the p-prince was already rescued or s-something-"

Pidge elbowed her brother, frowning. "No, because then Keith wouldn't get his property back and who knows what he'll do to us."

"She's right, if you fail Sendak in anyway, you're either pronounced dead or punished. He's a heartless bastard, this is our best bet Hunk."

Everyone turned to frown disbelievingly at Hunk, who just gave a sheepish smile. "Ok, gotcha."

They all slid down the rocky terrain and slowly approached the bridge, Slav immediately cowering in fear and hid behind Keith. Said person turned to the other three, "You guys stay here and keep guard, Slav and me will go rescue the prince."

"I-I'm sorry, come again?" Slav stuttered, looking at the Mamoran.

"You and I will go for the prince, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk will stay on the lookout."

That's exactly what he was worried about, begrudgingly he nodded, swallowing. Keith then walked over to the bridge and motioned to Slav go first. The yupper gulped, and cautiously made his way over, taking the first few steps and immediately regretting it afterwards. He began backing up. Keith however wouldn't allow it and gave a light nudge, encouraging him-something unusual of him. This was enough for Slav and bravely continued, finally after a few dobashes, they arrived on the other side. The pair waved over to the group to assure them they were just fine, Pidge sent them a thumbs up, Hunk gave them a weak wave, and Shiro just sent them a firm nod. Keith sighed, and spun on his heels, entering the castle through it's rather run down destroyed gates, Slav close behind him, looking at all sorts of directions, for any sign of danger. The duo walked through piles of bones of that held metal helmets and shoulder pads. It seemed they were in the main entrance, as it was connected to other areas. Keith made his way over to one of them and ripped of the helmet of the skull, reaching for the shoulder pads. He easily slipped them on and he turned to the yupper.

"Slav, go over there and see if you can find any stairs."

"Stairs? I thought we were looking for the prince."

"The prince will be up the stairs, in the highest room of the tallest tower."

"What makes you think he'll be there?"

"I read it a book once."

"Great. You'll handle the dragon and I'll handle the stairs. I'll find them alright, don't you worry Keith." Slav assured as Keith turned the other way, going in a different direction leaving the yupper to his business.

He stumbles upon a pair of doors, and enters, rambling about probabilities of this ending up well and backfiring. He's unaware of the turquoise eye opening itself, and slowly turned around. Meanwhile, Keith spotted the tower not too far away from where he was standing.

"At least we know where the prince is, but where's the-"

"Dragon!" Slav screamed, running away from the beast as he desperately headed back to where Keith was. The dragon was a pure baby blue, eyes a silver hue, scales glistening as it let out fire of it's maw-the color of it's flames were magnificent icy blue.

Keith turned to Slav, eyes widening as he noticed the dragon chasing after his companion. It let out another blast of flames, as Slav neared and he reacted quickly, pushing Slav out of danger just in time as he jumped back avoiding the flames. It continued to chase after the yupper, and he eventually stopped running, and opted to cower in fear instead. His butt high up in the air, tail erect as he narrowly avoid the next outburst of scorching hot flames from the dragon. He's whimpering, praying to the gods that he'd be spared as the dragon's opened maw is closing in on him. Just then, Keith came in time and grabbed the creature by it's ginormous tail, and he smirks triumphantly for a brief moment only to be flung carelessly into the air which sent him crashing into the tower. He fell onto the floor with a thud, debris joining him on the floor.

Slav flew the scene meanwhile escaping into the nearby staircase, only to get chased out by the flames and onto a another bridge that headed for another part of the castle. The dragon in turn slammed it's tail on either side, corner the poor yupper who trembled on the spot, looking up at the beautiful blue dragon who roared.

"Oh no, I'm doomed." He shrieked almost managing to slip from where he stood. It opened it's mouth getting ready to devour him but he hoped to stall time so he spoke.

"Oh, what large teeth you have."

It let out another hefty roar.

"I..I mean what white sparkling teeth. I..I know you probably hear this from your food all the time but you must bleach or something because that's one dazzling smile you have!"

The dragon stared, ears flattening as it raised an arm to it's chest as if it were mimicking a woman accepting a compliment.

"And do I detect of minty freshness? ahem, and you know what else...you know what else..you're a girl dragon." Slav finally finished his sentence as the dragon seem to bat it's eyelashes cooing, and laughed nervously. "Oh sure, I mean, of course you're a girl dragon 'cause you're just reeking of feminine beauty."

She continued to bat her eyelashes, much to his confusion. "Uh, you alright? Do you have something in your eye?"

The dragon just puffed smoke in shape of a heart. He coughed, and backed up a bit. "It was fun talking to you but I really got to get back with my friend, so if you don't mind...Keith!"

The dragon took this opportunity to grab him by the tail with her mouth and happily walked away to her resting area, Slav's screaming becoming mere whispers in the wind. "Keeeith! Keeeith!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sound of something hitting the floor caught his attention, and turned, noticing a silhouette of someone slowly standing up. Lance couldn't believe his eyes, someone had actually came to his rescue. Nervously, he pretended to fall asleep, a bouquet of daises in his grasp; excitement coursing through his blood. As he felt the mysterious night get close, he couldn't help but subtly pucker his lips, they were so close, he could feel it-he then was shaken awake.

"Wake up!" The knight said a bit irritably.

He snapped his eyes open, "What?"

"Are you Prince Lance?" He asked.

"I am; awaiting a knight so bold as to rescue me."

"Aw that's nice." the knight said, before glaring. "Now let's go!"

"But wait! Sir knight, this be-eth our first meeting. Should it not be a wonderful romantic moment?" Lance said, swooning as he his hand lay against his head.

"Yeah sorry, but there's no time." He said, pulling the prince by the arm and dragging him to the door.

"Hey wait! What are you doing?" He asked, a bit frustrated. "Y..You know you should be sweeping off my feet at out yonder window and down a rope onto your valiant steed."

"You had a lot of time to plan this? Haven't you?"

"Mhm~"

The knight just sighed, and smashed through the door, running down the stairs dragging a startled Lance. He had a bit of trouble keeping up with is savior but stamina be damned. The mice that were tuckered away in his bag peeked out, squeaking excitedly. They wee also being set free, and able to see the world at last. Like the Altean prince, they too were stuck up there for a year or two, even though it was limited compared to Lance, they desired to see the wonders of the world too. As they ran down the staircase, the prince spoke up again.

"We have to savor this moment, you can recite an epic poem for me, a ballad, a sonnet?"

They ran over a mini bridge, a few feet in the air as random molten lava roar viciously, and made it to the other side. Lance having had enough, yanks his arm free. "Or something!"

"I don't think so."

"Can I at least, know the name of my champion?" He asked, catching his breath.

"Uh, Keith."

"Sir Keith, ahem." He cleared his though, raising his hand which held a handkerchief. "I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude."

Keith stares at him and back to the cloth in his hand, "Thanks." He used it to wipe away the sweat and other gunk on his face, promptly handing it back to the prince. Lance grimaced in disgust as he peered down at the used thing. Thankfully, the roaring in the distance caught their attention making him drop the handkerchief onto the floor.

"You didn't slay the dragon?"

"It's on my to-do list, now come on."

Keith replied back, pulling Lance by the arm as they began to run once more and along the way, the prince made it clear by voicing his opinion on the matter. "But this isn't right! You're meant to charge in, sword drawn, prepared to fight. That's what all the other knights did!"

"Yeah, right before they burst in flames.

"That's not the point, ugh." He groaned, frowning watching as Keith walked off. "Wait, where are you going? The exist is over there."

"I have to save my yupper."

Lance looked at him confused. "Just what kind of knight are you?"

He smirked behind his helmet. "One of a kind."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I, uh, I'm not ready...uh, I don't want to rush into a relationship. I'm not emotionally ready for commitment of this um, magnitude." Slav mumbled nervously as he was ensnared within the dragon's tail, and she just purred, scratching his under his chin. "H...Hey! That's unwanted physical contact! Hey, what are you doing?"

The female dragon lit the chandelier with her flames, blinking down at him and lowered her head. Keith came just in time, peeking over what seemed the dragon's den. Slav's protests were heard. "Ok, Ok, look; listen, let's just back up a little and take this one step at a time. I think we should get to know each other first as friends or maybe as pen pals."

The male grabbed onto a the nearby chain and hoisted himself up on the balcony; with one hefty jump, he flew across missing the dragon as it ducked down. Slav's protests were heard. "Hey! That's my other tail, you're gonna tear it off. Whoa, hey what do you think you're doing?"

Eventually, the silver chains were a little too old and rusty that he ended up slipping, dragging the chandelier upwards. Upon the impact, he knocked the yupper out of her grasp, replacing it with himself, and apparently got a kiss to his butt in the process. Keith's eyes went wide as once the dragon realized Slav was out of her grip, she let out a mighty roar, getting ready to eat him instead however the chandelier came crashing down, onto her neck acting as a collar. Taking this momentary interruption, the pair made a run for it. The scientist crying out his gratitude as the ascended up the stairs. As they passed by the dragon, he picked up Slav with ease-thanks to his lineage. He ran right past the next puff of blue fire. In the midis of the chaos, Keith jumped down, landing on the floor and finally meeting up with the prince. Lance perked up, about to speak, only to get swept off his feet and on the male's left. Slav gave an eye smile.

"Oh, you found his royal highness."

"It can talk?!" Lance exclaimed in pure awe.

"The real problem is getting up to shut up." Keith chimed in, continuing to run as sweat dripped down his face.

They stumbled upon a fallen pillar that curved in the middle, and he took his chances as the dragon's roaring was becoming louder. So he jumped, using it as a slide, holding onto the two securely. He ended up at the bottom rather quickly and took this moment to steady himself, with a shake of his head and determination shinning in his yellow eyes, he continued to run. Passing by an area where the floor had miniature cracks, some lava slipping through. He made it his job to go in circles, to limit the dragon's movement. Luckily, the creature fell into the trap without much hesitation as she seriously seemed to want Slav in her possession. He went from left to right, to back and fourth, until they returned to where they started. He sprinted, panting heavily as he spotted an embedded sword in the ground from the distance. His eyes twinkled gleefully, once he reached the weapon, he dropped the two as they ran off to safety. Keith managed to dislodge the sword, and slam it through some of the chains that overlapped each other. He ended fleeing as soon as he heard the roaring, turning the corner, he shouted to the other two who where waiting for him.

"Run!"

And so they did, until Keith caught up, the dragon just peeking around the corner and coming into full view. It let out another burst of flames came rushing forward as they ran for their lives. The three of them all scampered about on the bridge, only making it half way before the fire burned through the ropes and wood of platform. Several screams where heard as half of the bridge made contact with the rocky terrain, leaving them hanging and tightly gripping the wooden planks with their lives as the fire breathing creature loomed closer only to pulled back by it's chains, it's eyes bulging out of it's sockets for a brief moment before stabilizing itself in mid air, flapping it's wings and flew backwards onto the stone edge. Shiro and the others popped up, waving their arms around as they pulled to safety. Hunk was the first to fuss over the pair, piratically crying and bringing them into a hug. They all turned back to the dragon as it let out a sad roar, ears drooping as she watched them go and disappear from her view. The group slid down the volcano's slope and Lance excitedly cheered as they all gathered.

"That was amazing, stupendous, exhilarating. You two were amazing!"


End file.
